


Apples and oranges

by do_it_to_julia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, F/F, I Was High When I Wrote This, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Sexual Tension, Use of the C-word in a positive sense, Vaginal Fingering, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia
Summary: Rey and Rose clear the air.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't entirely clear how they'd ended up that way, only that they were there, now, laughing side-by-side on Rey's bunk with their backs against the flaking wall and their shoes kicked off like drunk dancers in a cantina.

Rey had brought fruit, to snack on while they talked about landspeeder repairs. She'd then proceeded to eat most of it. Rose let her. She knew what it was like to starve; she and Paige had also struggled, though not so much as Rey had, and she'd come to see Rey's habit of hoarding crackers in her pockets for later as endearing rather than weird.

Her lips were still a little wet from the juices, and Rose found it hard not to let her gaze linger. Rey licked a drop of something off the back of her hand before speaking.

"So. I've got to ask," she began. "You and Finn. Is there... do you two have a sort of... thing?"

"Oh. Uh." Rose wrenched her gaze away from the small strip of moisture left by Rey's tongue. "That... no. We don't. I thought we might, but... you know. We were both all messed up, emotionally, and then apparently I kissed him before I passed out that time, and..." She trailed off, making a vague gesture. "Once we got to talking, we kinda both realized it wasn't going to work."

"Oh." Was that a hint of hope in Rey's tone? "Right. I just... got the impression you were jealous of me."

"Sorta." Rose admitted. "But more in the way that we'd been through so much together, and then suddenly this amazing woman turns up and she's all he can talk about, and..." She paused, watching Rey's inscrutable expression. "I think I kind of imprinted on him. Like a baby porg."

Rey laughed, sweet and bright.

"I think he's more of a baby porg than you," she said. "You know when he first met, he kept wanting to hold my hand?"

"He _what_? That's adorable."

"I know!" Rey smiled at her. She had a way of smiling that seemed to illuminate the world around her. Like a lightsaber. A sexy, cracker-smuggling lightsaber. Rose cleared her throat.

"Honestly, I kind of assumed you and him were together," she said.

"Oh," said Rey. Her smile wavered a little. "No. No, it isn't like that. We're friends."

"That's awesome," blurted Rose. "I mean that... it's awesome that you're friends. Not that you- I'm sorry. I'm not good at talking."

"It's fine, Rose." Rey's gaze drifted into the distance. "Actually, neither am I. I spent so much time alone back on Jakku that I sort of... forgot, I think."

"I get it," Rose replied quietly. The silence stretched out, and Rose moved quickly to break it. "Um, what about - is it okay if I ask - what happened with you and Ben?"

Rey sighed.

"I haven't had any more... Force conversations with him, if that's what you mean. Which is no great loss." She eyed Rose subtly. "Did I tell you he turned up shirtless once?"

Rose couldn't help the small burst of laughter that escaped her. "He turned up shirtless? Like, deliberately?"

"Not sure. Possibly. Anyway, I could have lived my whole life happily without seeing that."

"So, not hot then," Rose clarified.

"Wouldn't know. I'm only into women."

"Oh," said Rose, while a substantial portion of her mind stared screaming 'Yesssss!' as it embarked on a hormone-addled victory dance. "Me too. I mean I'm... I like guys. But I also like women. Like in a... sex way. I like women in a sexy way. Uh. I'm still talking, aren't I?"

Rey giggled. Her cheeks were flushed now, and her head angled in a way that suggested she was about to move in for a kiss. Rose imagined what her lips might taste of. Would they still be sticky from the fruit? She leant in a little, her eyes on Rey's.

They stayed like that for a second.

"Rey. Can I kiss you?" Rose asked finally, feeling abruptly like the clumsiest, most awkward being in the entire galaxy.

Rey didn't say yes. But she did lean in to press her syrupy lips against Rose's. So Rose counted that as a win.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was right. Rey's lips did taste sweet.

She savoured the contact, wanting to delve into the softness as if she were licking the pulp from the inside of a piece of fruit, but too inexperienced to know when to press and when to yield. Rey made the choice for her. Her lips parted, inviting, and Rose answered, allowing her hands to come to rest on the other woman's slim waist as she slipped her tongue inside.

It wasn't the most graceful of kisses, but it sent an electric thrill through her, pinching pleasure into her nipples, warm anticipation into her groin. Rose was almost embarrassed about how wet she was getting over a simple kiss, but Rey had that effect on her. Sometimes even watching her train nearly warranted a change of panties. Those slim, muscular arms which Rose's hands now caressed, that slender waist - her fingers moved to Rey's hips, touching experimentally, and Rey pulled Rose closer in silent encouragement.

She felt Rey's hand slide between them to pull at the zipper of her suit, and breathed in. Her nipples hardened beneath her undershirt. Rey's fingers skirted along the underside of one breast, and her lips moved to Rose's neck, worshipping the sensitive flesh there. Gingerly, but with growing confidence, Rose unhooked the straps of Rey's - was it a robe? A dress? Who even gave a fuck right now? Rey let out a small moan and, abruptly, shifted onto her knees to push Rose down onto the bunk. Rose blinked up at her, breathing hard, legs coming to rest at either side of her slim form.

"Erm. Sorry," Rey said, smiling down at her. "Is this too much?"

"Fuck no," Rose managed, and lifted herself up on her elbows to kiss her clumsily, feeling their bodies press together, the thrill of warmth between them.

They found themselves giggling slightly as they undressed each other, breathless with joy and disbelief and the newness of it all, and when Rey sat up to strip to the waist Rose could not help but lean up to capture one of those pert, small nipples with her mouth, earning a sigh of pleasure. She pulled the smaller woman back atop her, hurriedly working her arms out of the suit one by one and letting Rey peel off her undershirt afterwards.

It was a little cold in here, but Rey's hands made her warm, soothed down the goosebumps on her arms and ribs, thumbs grazing against her bared nipples as they kissed once more. Rose reached up to undo Rey's hair, and the soft brown strands tickled against her collarbone when Rey kissed a trail over her sternum and down to her belly.

"Can I-?" she asked.

"Yes," Rose said - whimpered, almost. She lifted her hips, allowing Rey to slide the suit down over her waist and legs and leave it discarded on the floor beside their bunk. Rey moved to lie on her side next to Rose, palm settling just below her navel. When her fingers teased beneath the waistband, Rose touched her wrist.

"Are you okay?" Rey murmured. She propped herself up a little, brows furrowing. Unable to articulate what she wanted, Rose chose instead to guide Rey's hand down over her underwear, and after a moment Rey smiled in understanding. She pressed down against Rose's sex through the cloth, allowing Rose to show her exactly where she wanted to be touched, and when the tip of Rey's finger flicked over her clit Rose gasped and closed her eyes.

"Yes. There, there!"

Rey's fingertip stroked against the small nub of flesh before moving in small circles which sent pleasure spiralling deep into Rose's body, and she drew up one knee, feeling the moisture inside her cling slightly to the fabric as Rey stroked down over her labia.

The scavenger girl knew what she was doing. Eventually she pressed her palm down against Rose's clit and started to grind, making Rose whimper and long for deeper contact. Rey leant down to kiss her neck again, and Rose lifted her hips to allow Rey to finally ease down her panties and tease those slender fingertips through the dark hair beneath.

"Put your leg over my shoulder?" Rey suggested, when she next came up for air. Rose nodded and allowed Rey to move down over her body, one arm hooking underneath her knee as the other hand moved to tease open her lower lips. She was so wet now, and her body offered no resistance as Rey's finger slid inside; unable to do much else, Rose arched her spine and breathed into the pleasure, her head tilting back. When Rey's lips closed down over her clit she yelped and dug her ankle into Rey's back, earning a small, muffled laugh.

"You like that?" Rose heard.

"Fuck! Yes!" she gasped, and a moment later, that delicious pressure returned and Rose would have been frankly _embarrassed_ by the sounds she was making now if she hadn't been otherwise occupied. Rey added a second finger and began to pump in and out of her as her tongue resumed its firm massaging of Rose's clit.

When Rose came, it was with Rey's hand gripped tight around her breast and Rey's face pressed against her cunt, lapping up her juices as if they were water in the desert. Her lips were slick when she resurfaced, and Rose, breathless and flushed, could not help but kiss her once more, the evidence of her pleasure slick between them, their arms wrapped tight around each other, the rest of the galaxy forgotten, if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am NOT CONFIDENT at all at writing F/F smut. I haven't had sex with another woman in over a decade, plus there's a disconnect between "writing the thing" and "doing the thing" that I haven't quite worked out yet. Any feedback at all would be super helpful - please consider this an open invitation for concrit!


End file.
